Frustrated beginnings
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Summary: Bella has begun to get frustrated and hurt by Edward's constant rejection, whereas Damon is looking for a distraction from all the drama in Mystic falls. Read as Damon makes an offer Bella can't refuse, while finding each other.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and The Vampire Diaries crossover, Bella and Damon

Frustrated beginnings.

**Summary: Bella has begun to get frustrated and hurt by Edward's constant rejection, whereas Damon is looking for a distraction from all the drama in Mystic falls. Read as Damon makes an offer Bella can't refuse, as they find each other.**

**A/N. Okay so I had this idea a couple of days ago and I finally finished writing chapter 1 so I thought I'd upload it, and I'd continue it if you actually like the idea, if not, then er, I guess I'll just not upload it, and write it anyway haha. Oh and just to establish, this is set sometimes during Twilight Eclipse before Edward makes the offer, and is set mid-season 2 before Damon gets bit, before Klaus is even in the show.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Finally, I and Edward were alone at his house as his family were out hunting. We had been hanging out playing chess and now we were lying on his bed but it was getting late meaning I should really be thinking about going home before Dad starts to get worried, he tends to do that a lot.

"Edward, I should really get going." I said and got up to get ready.

Edward only brung me down, grabbing my wrist as he started to kiss me, his hands finding my waist, "Not yet."

I kissed him back thinking this was it, Edward was giving in. My hand reached his belt, I tried to undo it before Edward reluctantly stopped me, "Bella, no." He looked so disappointed in me.

I sighed before I sat up, frustrated that Edward keeps rejecting me, like he doesn't want me no matter how many times I tried, it really started to annoy me. I got up off the bed picking up my bag as I did so,"Yup, I should really get going."

"Wait, Bella-"Edward started and I turned around hoping that maybe he'd changed his mind, but I knew it was very doubtful, "I'll call you." I didn't bother answering him, instead just leaving before his family see me; I didn't want to stay any longer.

I got in my shevy truck and drove off and couldn't help but think about what just happened. Is there something wrong with me? Twice it had happened now, and the last time he basically had a go at me. C'mon, I shouldn't be the one trying here, it's usually men that have to do all this yet I'm the one making the effort for nothing, nothing at all.

I felt a tear coming down my face, I wiped it away. No I wouldn't let it get to me.

I was thankful that I was at home now so I could sit in my room ad think, keeping everything to myself is what I'm best at doing. I parked the truck, before I stopped the engine and headed to my house.

I opened the door and I was about to head upstairs until I heard Dad shout my name, "Bella? Is that you?"

I stopped, frozen on the stairs,"Yeah Dad. I Erm, I've got homework to do. Is that okay?"

"It's the holiday Bells. C'mon, I've got someone I need to introduce you to."

I sighed, not in the mood to meet anyone at the moment but I knew I had no choice. I walked back down the stairs and into the living room where my Dad was sat with a strangely hot guy with him.

"Bella, this is Damon. He's going to be staying in the guest room until he figures something out, you don't mind right?" Dad asked.

I shook my head as I stared into Damon's mesmerizing mysterious blue eyes, feeling like I was lost. He was wearing a black leather jacket, which suited his jet black hair, wow I thought. He is sexy, I wouldn't mind waking up to him. Hell no. But seriously, how the hell did my Dad meet someone like… Damon? So sexy? Really?

I was taken out of my thoughts when I noticed Damon had stood up, right in front of me with a smirk that made my stomach flutter with something I couldn't describe.

"Hi." Damon said his hand out, waiting for me to shake it.

"Oh right," I said wanting to laugh but knowing it would only embarrass me even more, I decided not to. I shook his hand before replying, "HI, I'm Bella."

"I know, your Dad's told me a lot about you." Damon smiled as he sat back down.

"That's weird considering I don't think I've ever heard Dad telling me anything about you before…" I said looking over at Dad for an explanation.

"That's because he wasn't supposed to." Damon said breaking the glances I was giving my Dad.

I then decided to sit down, all of a sudden finding it awkward that I was the only person standing.

"So, what brings you here, in Forks of all places?" I asked wanting to know the deeds on him. I could see from the corner of my eyes that my Dad was sharing me looks as if to warn me off but I wasn't having any of it.

"Needed to get away from all the drama where my brother resides, and I've known Charlie for quite a long time." Damon answered as he picked his drink up which I noticed as Bourbon, a drink of that I'm sure my Dad usually keeps hidden away, now I understood why.

I nodded, deciding to stare at Damon while he began talking to my Dad again. He was just… too sexy not to look at. I honestly wouldn't mind giving him my virginity. Oh, what the hell am I talking about? My virginity is for Edward, he is my soul mate after all. Another part of me thought I'd most likely be waiting a lifetime for Edward.

"Bells? Your phones ringing." I was jumped out of my dirty little thoughts as my Dad and Damon stared at me, waiting for me to pick up the phone so they can then continue their conversation. I got up and excused myself in to the kitchen; I sat on the chair before answering my phone, "Hello?"

"Bella." Edward said and I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone, I knew him too well.

"What's up, Edward?" I said, to be perfectly honest I didn't really feel like talking to him specifically after I had embarrassed myself again.

"I said I'd call you…" Edward replied.

"Yeah, well I kind of thought you meant calling to my bedroom tonight as you usually do." I replied

"You'll be sleeping tonight, and I wanted to tell you something."

"Go on then, surprise me."

"I want to say sorry for tonight," Edward started and really I had heard that plenty of times before, and now I just found it hard to believe, "I would like to reschedule, that is if you still want to Bella…" Now that was something I hadn't heard before. I smiled, maybe this was it. Edward has come to his senses.

Damon's POV (**A/N. If confused, this is earlier before Bella arrived back from the Cullen's.**)

I had had enough, I decided that it would be best for me, yes thinking about myself for once that I really needed time away from Mystic falls meaning away from my dear brother Stefan and Elena, I needed to figure myself out. I was getting real sick and tired of all the drama around that town. This is why I was now at my best bud Charlie's (yes, I had another fiend other than Alaric)

Charlie had in fact offered me a place to stay for a couple of weeks, maybe even a couple of months.

The first thing Charlie did when I arrived, was give me a glass of my favourite drink, Bourbon and waited for me to explain what had happened now.

This man knew me too well.

"I fell for her didn't I." I said

"Elena? But, isn't that Stefan's-"

"Stefan's girl, I know. I can't believe it either." I sighed as I took a swig of my drink, "It just happened, I didn't want it to happen, but the more I spent time with her the more I realised I was falling for her. History repeating itself, everybody knew it because I'd do anything for her and that's not like me."

That is when I looked right at Charlie, waiting for him to judge me but it never came.

"I don't blame you, Damon. Everybody falls in love at some point, whether it's the right person or not. You can't help it, you just need to learn to accept it, as do everyone else."

"That's pretty hard considering everyone put me down back in Mystic falls, even my own goddamn brother which didn't surprise me if I'm being honest." I said, pretending that I wasn't hurt by it, even though I was.

"And this Elena, what does she think about all of this?" Charlie asked curiosity taking over him.

"She pretty much acts the same, only a tad bit more caring towards me which I think is to only take advantage of me." I snickered at the thought of it.

Before Charlie could answer me we both heard the engine of what most likely would be a truck from what Charlie's told me about Bella. I couldn't wait to meet the famous Bella… we both looked at each other as we heard the door slap, well she sure as hell wasn't in a good mood.

She began to walk up the stairs until Charlie decided to say, well shout, "Bella? Is that you?"

She stopped walking up the stairs I noticed, instead frozen on the spot on one of the stairs, obviously not wanting to be interrupted.

"Yeah Dad. I've erm got homework to do. Is that okay?" Bella asked clearly wanting an escape; Charlie knew this but wasn't having any of it, "It's the holiday Bells. C'mon, I've got someone I need to introduce you to."

I sat up at that instant wanting to make a good impression on one of my best buds daughter.

Eventually, Bella came in clear to me and Charlie that she had other things on her mind.

"Bella, this is Damon. He's going to be staying in the guest room until he figures something out, you don't mind right?" Charlie asked.

I stared at Bella as I waited for her to reply, only to see her shake her head which engrossed me in her brown auburn eyes. I couldn't help it, I took in what she was wearing, plain ripped denim jeans with a blue t-shirt, and well blue sure damn suited her. Okay, shut up Damon you're not supposed to be having these kind of thoughts about your best bud's daughter. I brung my attention back to reality. I thought, I better be a proper gentlemen like men usually do, I stood up and walked over to her smirking as I did so, "HI." I said forcing my hand out waiting for it to be shaken by Bella.

Bella must have been daydreaming because it seemed she only just realised my hand was out.

"Oh right," She said she brung her hand out and introduced herself, "HI, I'm Bella."

"I know, you Dad's told me a lot about you." I smiled before sitting back down.

"That's weird considering I don't think I've ever heard Dad telling me anything about you before…" She said which then lead her to look over at her father, Charlie.

I looked over at Charlie as I remembered making him promise not to tell her about me, in case it would be dangerous to any of his family and I didn't want that for them. It's horrible.

"That's because he wasn't supposed to." I interrupted which made Bella look even more confused if it was possible. She then decided to sit down, and she looked straight at me," So, what brings you here, in Forks of all places?"

Hmm, I didn't want to let it out even though I knew she knew that Edward was a vampire, but she just didn't know another kind existed.

"Needed to get away from all the drama where my brother resides, and I've known Charlie for quite a long time." After I had said that, I needed a drink, so I picked my glass up and drank a gulp before putting it back down again.

Bella nodded at me, accepting my answer which I then turned to Charlie deciding to talk about a different subject, I pretended I was talking about racing and hoped Charlie would go along with it.

Of course I was aware of the staring that Bella was giving me. Well, a time to tease her another day about that.

A couple of minutes later, mine and Charlie's conversation had been interrupted by a phone ringing which turned out to be Bella's. She seemed to be daydreaming again; she does that a lot I realised.

"Bells? Your phone's ringing." Charlie said as we both stared at her startling her even more, Bella then excused herself before leaving to answer the phone call, Charlie turned to me…

"Is she talking to _him?_" He asked, not looking impressed at the thought of it.

I began to listen in on their conversation,"Yep, it's him, it's Edward."

Charlie put his head back in disgust, he really didn't like him. Charlie looked at me once again, "Do you know what they are saying?"

"You really want to know?" I asked raising my eyebrows, but he only nodded waiting for me to continue so I did, "He's saying sorry for tonight and rescheduling whatever was supposed to happen tonight, and Bella seems like she's happy about it…" I answered and I was sure Charlie knew what it was; he didn't want to accept it but knew he had no choice.

A couple minutes later, Bella then entered the living room again, having finished her phone call, she realised the room was now silent, "Why aren't you guys talking?"

END OF CHAPTER 1

TO BE CONTINUED… IF YOU WANT

**A/N. Okay so let me know in a review what you thought and I will see if i'll upload the next chapter. P.S. Chapter 2 has already been started, it's up to you guys for me to continue writing this**

**P.S.S. You will find out in later chapters how Damon and Charlie ****actually met each other and became best friends. NOW RE****VIEW and make me a happy person **


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight and The Vampire Diaries crossover, Bella and Damon

Frustrated beginnings.

**Summary: Bella has begun to get frustrated and hurt by Edward's constant rejection, whereas Damon is looking for a distraction from all the drama in Mystic falls. Read as Damon makes an offer Bella can't refuse, as they find each other.**

**A/N I am so amazed at the reviews and alerts this has gotten! I worked well on this chapter, at least a week or 2. It wa****s hard completing it, figuring out what to put but I did it in the end! I hope you guys like, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think **** x**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I woke up that morning and found myself wet as I remembered my dream last night. Oh, Damon. Hang on a minute, DAMON? I hardly knew the guy; I shouldn't be dreaming about him, I should be dreaming about Edward. I smiled at the thought of Edward, tomorrow was the day we'd finally do it. I had even planned it all, Charlie and Damon wouldn't be here, it was going to be great. I was finally getting what I had wanted and what Edward wanted, but he just didn't realise yet.

I walked downstairs then, suddenly feeling hungry, I headed towards the kitchen grabbing my favourite cereals, cheerios as I poured the milk in before sitting at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"Nice shorts, Bella." I jumped and looked up to see that it was only Damon, sitting opposite me. Wow, I didn't even know he was there!

"Well, you sure know how to make someone jump!" I snapped.

"I've been told that plenty of times, purely by the pleasure of it." He smirked.

Uh, is he trying to say that he sleeps with a lot of girls or something? That the girls actually like Damon jumping on them? Realisation hit me with what exactly he meant, my mouth fell open in shock, "You pig!"

"Took you long enough to figure out what I actually meant, didn't it lovely?" Damon smiled.

"You're still a pig, always will be." I faked a smile before eating the rest of my cereal, well trying to.

"And you're a kitten waiting to be played with." Damon said, doing something with his eyes that kind of turned me on.

I started laughing at that moment, which then caused me to spit out the cereal I had in my mouth, into my cereal bowl.

"Still a pig though, isn't that right Damon?"

"You know it baby." Damon smirks and does the eye thing AGAIN.

I rolled my eyes pretending that it didn't affect me.

"So, where's my Dad?" I asked him as I realised that I hadn't seen him this morning.

"Gone to work early, looks like I'm spending the day with you," Damon grinned.

"Hmmm, how fun." I replied sarcastically heading over to the sink to wash my cereal bowl because I didn't feel like eating it anymore, as Damon had made me spit into it.

"Wow, Bella. I'm hurt that you don't want to spend the day with me!" Damon said; hand on heart with a hurtful expression.

"Yeah, not falling for it." I said walking past him into the living room and upstairs to get ready.

"It's alright; I'll just wait here for you…" Damon shouted from the living room.

I rolled my eyes; it seemed I was doing that regularly with Damon around. I looked in my wardrobe looking for something to wear that Damon wouldn't deliberately judge me on. All my wardrobe consisted of was dark colours if I was being totally honest; besides the stuff my Dad buys me. I look out the window finding that the weather was rather misty, and seemed cold. I decided to put on some black jeans with a grey t-shirt. It will just have to do. I looked in the mirror, brushed my hair and then I headed to the bathroom while I washed my face and brushed my teeth before is started to head downstairs.

"What exactly did you have in mind when you said I was spending the day supposedly with you?" I asked as I reached the last step.

"Show me around forks maybe?" Damon asked while smirking.

"Sure thing, If that's what you want, where to first?" I asked him.

"You pick considering I'm new here, where would you take me first?" Damon asked.

"Well, seems as you spoiled my breakfast and I'm rather hungry, you owe me. So, first food." I smiled grabbing a jacket.

"Sure, if you say so kitten." He replied as I turned around, and I could see that he had been rolling his eyes and then smirking right at me.

I started to laugh as we were heading out the door, I didn't even really know what I was laughing at, I just felt like laughing for no reason at all. I looked to see that he was now walking ahead of me, opening the car door for me and I took it, looking at him shocked and absolutely surprised.

"Such a gentleman" I joked, giggling so he knew I was actually joking.

"Oh just for you, kitten."

I rolled my eyes, hating the nickname he had made me for, "Pig as usual."

"So, tell me where I'm driving to…" He said as he starts the engine.

"There's a café like a couple of blocks away from here, I usually go there with Paul. They do great coffee." I replied, smirking well at least I think I was smirking.

"Paul?" Damon asked confused.

"My best friend, not that it's any of your business!" I rolled my eyes, such a pig.

He rolled his eyes too, but I sighed and sucked it up, as I told him which directions to go until we had finally got to the café, I smiled, realising this is just what I needed to start the day and to wake me up properly.

I got out the car before Damon could beat me to it, he was starting to freak me out with all these gentlemen motives when in fact he's supposed to joke around with me, not play nice.

"Well, you're eager for something to eat, aren't you darlin'?" Damon said staring me down.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm hungry and you did kind of ruin my breakfast this morning!" I snapped

"Alright, calm down little kitten!" Damon smirked.

"Seriously?" I sighed before walking ahead of him and entering the café. I inhaled the smell of fresh bagels and coffee, I smiled. It smelt delicious; I could eat the whole place!

I sat at a booth, feeling like a little girl whilst I waited for Damon to make his way over to me.

I brung out my phone as I realised I had a new message, it was from Paul.

_Fancy hanging out later? Bored and Jacobs annoying me. :z help! P X_

I laughed at that, Jacob and Paul had a weird friendship, they hadn't really gotten along before I came in the picture. It was when I had become friends with Jake first, and I was in such a dark place when Edward had left me, Paul was there for me as well as Jacob of course, and that's when I had gotten them both to get along, because it was better with the three of us together.

I knew they both had disliked Edward right from the start, but they disliked him even more when Edward had left me, yet they stand by my decision that I'm with him now, even though they don't like it but they know that I am old enough to make my own decisions.

I decided then, to send a message back as Damon was heading over with a menu.

'_Can't atm. Explain later – B x ' _

"What are you smiling at?" Damon asked sitting opposite me.

"Not that yet again, it's any of your business but I had a text off Paul and it just so happened to make me smile. You know, cause best friends tend to do that." I said smiling

"Okay, Bella. No need to be so harsh about it, is there?" Damon raised his eyebrows, passing me the menu just as the waitress got to our table.

"We're not-" Damon was about to say, but me being me, interrupted him, "Speak for yourself, I already know what I want," I looked at the waitress smiling, "Can I have a coffee with two sugars, a toasted bagel with jam and butter and a bacon sandwich if that isn't too much trouble please?" I finally finished what I was saying as I gazed up at Damon, waiting for him to order but he was too engrossed in me, it looked like.

"And you sir?" The waitress asked turning to Damon.

"I'll have a cup of tea… one sugar and just some toast." Damon replied

The waitress smiled, I was unsure if it was a flirty smile or not, "It should be ready in about five to ten minutes" she said as she walked away

"Wow" Damon said sounding shocked

"What?" I answered

"Nothing."

"Spit it out, you can't start something and not finish it!" I exclaimed.

"Makes me sound vain…" Damon argued.

"Oh, I already knew that!" I laughed

"Thanks, kitten you're so nice!" He joked.

"Oh I'm nice, just not to you." I replied laughing, I always tend to laugh around him…strange, "Seriously though, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, I was just surprised. I usually come into a café and every girl looks at me, something like you did when you first saw me." Damon explained

I gasped, shocked. Something like I did the cheek on that! He's such a pig,

"You really are a pig! And why would I look at you? I knew from the moment I saw you, you were annoying!" I said, even though I did find him rather hot… and handsome, I guess.

"Yeah, sure Bella!" Damon chuckled.

"You must hallucinate a lot..." I started but then the waitress came back with our food and my hunger took over to be bothered about joking Damon right now. I began to scoff my food, aware that Damon was staring at me like he was shocked and me…insane? I laughed, I'm not like every other girl, the sooner he realises that, the better.

#TWILIGHT#VAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT

It was about ten minutes when I had finished my breakfast, Damon had already finished seems as he didn't want much. We began to drink the rest of our drinks while thinking elsewhere to go.

"What kind of stuff are you interested in?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I usually just go to bars; I hardly pay attention to anything unless I'm curious about something, which usually consists of history." Damon shrugged.

"Well, what about history? We'll go to the nearest museum!" I said looking excited even though I've already been, I've always been one to love showing people around.

"I pretty much know everything; my family has journals that go back generations." Damon replied.

"Well then, why don't we just go watch that new movie, Red riding hood? Scratch the showing you around, we both know it's not going to happen."

Damon laughed, "Sure, my treat."

I sighed, rolling my eyes before standing up and heading out to his car, red riding hood it was!

#TWILIGHT#VAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT

It was after the film that I thought was pretty amazing, whereas Damon thought it was good but not one of the best.

"You just wouldn't think it would be her Dad! And, the ending, how it ended! It just makes it seem as if there could be another movie to it." I grinned.

He chuckled, "doubt it, but whatever you say."

"Well, I don't know about you but I loved the film."

"It was okay," Damon started, "Anyway, how about we head back home and just order pizza and watch an old film or something?"

"Make that into a game of frustration and you've got it."

"Frustration?" Damon asked confused.

"Yes Damon, frustration. It's a game. And, I Bella Swan is going to make you, Damon Salvatore frustrated, you hear me?"

"Bring it on, little kitten!" he winked

'TWILIHGT#VAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT

It was turning evening, where soon my Dad would be coming home from work and I had had enough of playing frustration, I just wanted to go bed and wait for Edward to come by, his usual routine except he hadn't last night so for whatever reason I was hoping he'd come by tonight.

I yawned, "Well, it was… I suppose, good getting to know you Damon, but it's time I ought to go sleep."

"Of course." He replied smirking, "Thanks for introducing me to this game."

I smiled and stood up landing my face straight in his as we both stood up at the same time, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel like kissing him, hell I felt like leaning him and kissing him, but luckily I had the better mind in me and that was telling me not to kiss him! I couldn't do that. One, I'm taken. Two, he's my Dad's best friend- who I hadn't known about ever. With that, I walked away with a good night but no good night kiss from Damon, neither from Edward either as he yet again, didn't turn up that night leaving me thinking I had done something wrong.

END OF CHAPTER 2 –

**A/N. Quick question…**

**What POV do YOU want to see next chapter? Or ****part ****of next chapter? ( please let me know so I can start chapter 3 ) IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS. **

**And… don't forget to review and tell me what you guys liked about it, or in that matter, didn't like about it…. For now, IT'S bye**


End file.
